La Princesa y el Dragón
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Drabble. Lucy sabía que como lectora se podía involucrar mucho con las historias que leía. Pero sin duda la novela que en ésos momentos gozaba de su atención, era como un rápido vistazo a sus sentimientos. Porque ella también podía presumir que un dragón la cuidaba. ¡Mención de Natsu/Lucy! ¡Reviews Please!


¡Hola amados lectores!

Aquí me tienen una vez más, aportando siempre que se pueda a Fairy Tail.

Está vez vengo con una pequeña historia que me salió de la manga. Sí, de la manga. La verdad no recuerdo cómo o porqué se me ocurrió.

¡Pero los detalles no importan! XD

Lo importante es que a ustedes les guste y que hagan feliz a ésta pobre escritora con al menos un comentario. ;w;

Y bueno, hablando de otra cosa -publicidad-... Hace poco me creé un **Facebook**, aprovechando que casi todos tenemos una cuenta allí, exclusivo para lo relativo a mis fanfics. Pueden ubicarme en el buscador como **Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana)**. Digo, en caso de que a alguien le interese los estados raros que allí publico. Obviamente allí comentaré cómo voy con los pendientes, qué cosas nuevas se me ocurren, y cosas de ése estilo. 8B

En fin, la pila de la laptop se acaba y yo quiero publicar hoy. ¡Hoooy!

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

**~La Princesa y el Dragón~**

Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír conforme leía cada renglón de su nueva novela, cortesía de una de las librerías de Magnolia.

Leía lentamente, comprendiendo el significado de cada palabra, y luego lo volvía a repasar. Ése tipo de historias se estaban volviendo recurrentes en las librerías, y ella como una joven lectora y aspirante a escritora reconocida, quería aprender lo que más pudiera de ellas.

Por un momento paró a pensar. El día que se había decidido a comprar ése libro no había prestado mucha atención a la contraportada, y apenas si había visto la portada, pero sorprendentemente había atinado a sus gustos. Se estaba compenetrando bastante bien con su trama.

Aquella era una novela romántica, y los factores que ella presentaba era más o menos los esperados: una hermosa princesa, una malvada bruja… y un dragón guardián. Lo último, el dragón, era el factor de moda. Y es que después de unos extraños avistamientos de criaturas en el cielo de Fiore, los dragones volvían a ser una historia real más allá de las fantasías.

La maga de Fairy Tail agitó la cabeza saliendo de su ensimismamiento, aprovechando que aún a nadie le daba por invadir su privacidad, lo cual era extraño en sus revoltosos compañeros.

La lectura recitaba así:

"_La princesa se asomó por la ventana de la torre en la que se encontraba cautiva, mirando al dragón que surcaba el cielo vigilándola. Ella le hizo un par de señas, con la esperanza de que él se acercara a ella. Una vez que tuvo al dragón cerca, de sus labios salieron palabras en forma de súplica, en un intento de que él la ayudara a regresar a su hogar. El dragón renuente se negó, alegando que sólo podía obedecer las órdenes de su ama, la bruja. Los ojos de la joven princesa se volvieron llorosos, triste porque no podría prevenir a su reino de la maldad de la bruja. El dragón la miró fijamente, apiadándose de ella e indicándole finalmente que la ayudaría"_

Aquélla escena era parte del clímax del libro.

Un par de horas después, Lucy sonrió ampliamente.

Luego de varias semanas en las que aprovechaba cualquier rato libre y de haber pasado mini infartos cada vez que alguien estaba a punto de cacharla leyendo, por fin había podido leer todas las páginas de su libro.

Juntos, el dragón y la princesa habían encerrado a la bruja en una prisión mágica, y habían salvado al reino y sus habitantes de sus maleficios. El dragón pronto había desarrollado un gran afecto por la princesa, y le había jurado ser su guardián eterno, después de que ella le mostrara un cariño sincero. Al final ambos comenzaban a vivir en el reino, donde las hadas siempre bailaban, y donde siempre estarían juntos.

En la última página, en letras doradas, reposaba la leyenda "FIN".

–Qué lindo– sonrió sonrojada –Un dragón guardián…– murmuró.

Por fuera de su ventana, probablemente en la calle, unos ruidos la alertaron. Más concretamente el ruido que provocaba la voz de su compañero.

–¡Lucy, nos vamos de misión!– escuchó.

La rubia se levantó de su asiento, asomándose por la ventana. Natsu de inmediato le sonrió ampliamente, causando que ella le devolviera el mismo gesto.

Un pensamiento cruzó fugazmente por la mente de Lucy:

Tal vez ella no era la princesa de un cuento, tal vez ni siquiera vivía lo mismo que la princesa de la cual terminaba de leer, pero si la cuestión era buscarles una similitud… sin duda sería que cuando alguna de las dos estuviera en peligro, un dragón acudiría a ellas para salvarlas.

Para aquélla princesa sería su dragón guardián; para ella siempre sería Natsu.


End file.
